


Summer Fatigue

by yooki221



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Morning, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/pseuds/yooki221
Summary: When summer hits, the nightly heat makes it harder to sleep. Kihyun's fatigue increases as much as his nightly trips to the convenience store to chat with a stranger named Changkyun that helps him through the heat of the night.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	Summer Fatigue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> I'm moving and After Dark is going through a change so I'm working on that next chapter still!!  
> So here is a little something to make up for lost time!!!

The sound of the television serves for some comfort background noise while Kihyun takes small sips from his chamomile tea. He's down to his last article of clothing; boxers that embarrassingly had cartoon sharks on it. But, meh, it still is useful. At this time of night, he could care less and could even wear less considering the situation he's in. 

It's late, too late for Kihyun's liking considering he has to go to work in a couple of hours. Not to mention that it's summer and it awakens the insomnia beast within him. It gets too hot and even with a fan that is used to dry paint from the walls, it never seems to work. He doesn't bother eating, knowing that even though it  _ might  _ (key word might) put him to sleep, he doesn't wish to gain pounds while he's sleeping. 

Summer days were the worst besides being able to cool off in the heat of the sun; nights were unbearable.

Kihyun spins in his swivel bar chair to watch the television, knowing that if he laid on the couch, it won't help him to be lulled asleep. He already tried that last night. These past few days, he's been passing out. Unsure of what time he actually goes to bed as he lays there staring at his ceiling until he sees double vision. 

Google doesn't turn out to be as much of a help it makes it to be, and his friend Shownu gives some helpful tips that in the end didn't help Kihyun. Medications weren't his thing either, and he's tried a few but still to no avail. At this point, Kihyun wonders if he should tape his eyes shut with some duct tape. The night doesn't plan to get any shorter, in fact it's the opposite when Kihyun wants to do something. It reminds him of whenever he waits at a red light almost late for work and wants it to turn green.

Finishing his glass faster than expected, Kihyun stares at the empty cup that leaves a drop left.  _ Shit.  _ He finished the whole cup and his brain is still telling him to stay up and his eyes never close except to blink. Kihyun's eyes gravitate to the clock which reads three in the morning.  _ Maybe a second cup could do the job. Maybe.  _

The chair squeaks when Kihyun stands and hops to his cupboard. He looks and looks, moving cans of beans out of the way and removing the spicy noodles out. All he wishes is to have another cup of tea, was that so hard? Kihyun steps on this counter to stand and view the section he can't see. Like he guessed it,  _ not there _ . 

Kihyun jumps down. His body moves to fish in the other cabinets and reveals after a while that he must have used it all up.  _ Awesome. Can't sleep and no more chamomile tea because that's just his luck.  _

There's a store that stays open 24/7 and Kihyun decides to walk for some tea. He needs another stock in his cabinet for times like these in order to survive, or  _ try _ to survive. The car is in the apartment garage, yet to get there he would have to pass the lady with the dog who sadly hates him. Walking past will wake up the dog, then the owner and get yelled at again for the next ten minutes as he wakes up a small section of sleeping people. 

Kihyun throws on a coat and makes sure money is in his wallet before he leaves the house. He checks for the mace in his pocket knowing his punches wouldn't hurt a fly. Locking the door, he heads down the street at a rapid pace and trains himself to not pull out his phone. Tempting but safety first. Despite the outside being a little, tiny bit colder outside, the air is still warm as if no matter where Kihyun goes, the warmth does not seem to leave him. If he slept outside, he knows he would have the same problems he has been having inside. 

There was something Kihyun remembers reading on his phone that some bodies react to coffee differently. He's heard that for some it will make people sleepy, and he wants to try it despite being a coffee lover. But hey, he's desperate at this point. 

He's stopped drinking alcohol from his days lately, not that he was anything close to an alcoholic, just decided to cut from it. Changing his sleeping habits by making himself more comfortable only made him stare at his ceiling for three hours and he has exercised more often; but that only left him more sweaty than sleepy. And everything else the results came up short. 

Kihyun isn't a type to pray, but he's close to getting on his hands and knees to beg for forgiveness if he doesn't get to sleep.

The bright neon lights of the convenience store come into view with a store clerk on their phone behind the counter. It illuminates the empty parking lot that holds only a car and a singular person that sits at one of the outside tables drinking two cups of soda. Kihyun is surprised to see a person out this late, especially drinking caffeine, but he's guilty himself. 

He steps inside and the sliding doors ding at his arrival. The clerk mumbles a hello, looking up for a seconds worth of eye contact and goes back down to their phone. Kihyun makes a bee line to the coffee section where he is met with the vast flavors in front of him. Hot chocolate catches his eyes; that could be helpful too. So he decides to buy himself both hot beverages because maybe more the better. A part of Kihyun wonders how it'll taste if he mixes them both, but that's his sleep deprived brain talking. 

He fixes himself a coffee with lots of sugar and cream, enough to maybe give him something to fall asleep. And if that doesn't work, he'll drink the hot chocolate that's topped with marshmallows. One of them  _ has  _ to make him fall asleep. If not, he's calling the police.  _ Not really, but it feels like a crime.  _

After Kihyun pays for his drinks, he carefully makes his way to the other table not being occupied. The air around is still slightly warm, but the tables provide a different temperature of coldness;  _ how weird.  _ Kihyun is thinking his sleeping outside theory couldn't be so bad. He takes a sip of his coffee, smacking his lips as it slightly burns his tongue. He waits until it decides to settle within his body and turn on sleep mode; whenever that will be.

"Hey there." A deep voice speaks up and Kihyun throws his coffee on instinct. It's late or too early so he has good reasons against strangers in the morning where it's still quite dark out. 

There's a pained hiss he hears next as he looks to see his used to be coffee all over the mans what had to be lily white coat. He panics, moving to pick up the coffee and proceeds to knock down his hot chocolate.  _ Shit, shit, shit that stuffs hot!  _ The three in the morning person keeps a tight grip on his own drink, looking down and the stained piece of clothing and hot liquids spilling. Not only is Kihyun unable to sleep, but now he's got to worry about possible dry cleaning fees. 

"Shit sorry, I thought you were going to choke me and drag me to your white van. My brain is on early morning alert mode and no sleep." Kihyun moves to tear out napkins from the dispenser. 

"I'm surprised I didn't see you run." A deep chuckle follows. "I don't see people out here this early, so I thought I would strike a conversation. Didn't think the plan in my head would turn out to be this."

"Could say the same considering my plan was way different when coming down here." Kihyun pats the blotches of caramel brown along with the man, knowing the stain isn't planning to disappear. It's useless so he takes out his wallet. It wasn't smart to carry such a large amount of cash , but in an emergency like this, it's useful. "How much would the dry clean be?"

The man shakes his head, pushing Kihyun's wallet to his chest. 

"It's cool. Surprisingly I got this from a thrift store. Don't worry about it."

Kihyun bites the inside of his mouth. "So far, it's been about twelve seconds into the conversation and you seem like a chill person. And that makes me feel worse of what I've done." 

"You didn't get my face or hands so I rather have my coat be dripping in hot coffee than that." He takes his coat off and places it on the table. Kihyun takes notice at how broad he is under the coat. The man isn't ripped, but his arms scream thick. 

Kihyun watches as the man takes out his own wallet and waves a twenty dollar bill that is soon into his own hands. He stares at it and back at the other.

"For your new coffee. On me. Consider it an apology from Mr. Andrew Jackson and myself for scaring you." 

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure this stuff isn't going to help me sleep like it does for some people. Not to be graphic, but on a truthful note, it'll probably fuck me up in the bathroom."

The man chuckles, still not letting up. "If you don't go in there, I'll go for you and buy you a new one." 

Kihyun pockets the bill and bows a thank you as he hurriedly goes back inside the convenience store. He gets another cup of his hot chocolate and some snacks for the man outside. Even though it was Kihyun's fault that he had thrown coffee all over the guy, he'll get him some candy or chips as a thank you for the new drink.  _ Despite it not being his own money, welp.  _

He walks back out, eyes trained on the man as soon as Kihyun scans the familiar area. Without white, there he sits as he sips whatever he's drinking while scrolling on his phone. The light from the device highlights parts of his face that Kihyun hadn't seen before. His hair was actually purple and styled in pretty, loose curls and waves. His lips were slightly small yet his nose was large and rounded. 

Kihyun makes it back to the wired table, and strangely the hot beverage is comforting considering his situation. The man looks up back at Kihyun's arrival and smiles. 

"Welcome back." 

"Here. And your change." Kihyun hands the man a couple bags of gummy bears and his leftover money. "It felt weird to use your money for only myself. I don't roll that way."

"Thanks." Is all the man says and takes a drink from his cup. Kihyun does the same.

He looks at his surroundings as the trees dance while the wind sings. How the area is nonexistent of people which makes everything feel calmer and how the light of the convenience store adds on. Kihyun makes conversation while he has the company.

"You say that nobody comes out here at this time. I'm guessing you come here a lot."

The man removes his eyes from his cell phone and locks them with Kihyun. He nods, shaking his cup and the contents rattle. Kihyun guesses it's ice. 

"Pretty much. My work schedule is wack so whenever I get off like today, I come here to cool off. It's like my safe place after a hard day of work."

"Wow, that's pretty late, or early depending how you see this time of day. What do you work as?"

"Secret." 

There's a smirk thrown Kihyun's way which he blocks with a pout. He decides to open a bag of gummy bears, popping a few in his mouth.  _ His words of 'not going to eat so late' will bite him in the ass later.  _ Kihyun decides he'll do the talking until the other gives anything useful. 

"I work as a copywriter. Some of the slogans or phrases you walk past in the streets, I've written some."

"Ah, you're in advertising. I actually wouldn't have expected that, but I do see you in sort of the arts field." The man tilts his head, his face scanning Kihyun as he says this. 

"It surprisingly pays well since I'm part of a big and popular company. Plus I'm one of their highest employers. Pretty sexy don't cha think?" Kihyun takes a sip of his coffee as he hears another laugh and he exhales, the heat the kisses him. He wraps his jacket tighter to him because the weather feels weird. It's a mixture between hot and cold like the Earth can't make up it's mind. It reminds him of Hawaii, the humid air yet slight breezes. Strange, isn't it.  _ Why is it cold and hot at once outside _ ? "However, the company I work for, that's a secret. Confidential information."  _ Back at him.  _

The man lets out an amused airy laugh as he opens the top of his drink. He shakes the cup as ice falls into his mouth and chews. For how the weather is outside, Kihyun is surprised that the man has a cold drink with him. No jacket, not a hot beverage and not even one small shiver. 

"Well, if you're so curious," He chews some ice as he taps the cup onto the table. "I'm a neurosurgeon. I work with the brain."

That gives Kihyun a headache. He's heard of what neurosurgeons do and knows how complex the job can be. It makes more sense as to why he's out so late at many times. Working as a doctor really doesn't give a good sleep schedule, especially with hours and hours worth of surgeries; possibly multiple in a day.

Yet, here Kihyun is unable to sleep all because of the devil's summer heat. While his job does give him the overtime and project that meets the deadline to the last few seconds; Kihyun knows that's not the cause of why he's out here chatting with the man with a white stained coat.

"Kudos to you for all the work you do. That means you need to be really good with your hands considering the brain has so many parts to it."  _ Good with his hands. Stupid. All surgeons are like that Kihyun.  _ "What's the longest surgery?"

"Hm, many can take about an hour or two, but complex operations, such as removing an invasive brain tumor can take up to fifteen hours."

"Damn. My job isn't anywhere near that epic sounding."

"Epic?" The man tilts his head. He goes for some gummy bears and squishes a few. "I guess in the end if it's successful there's a sense of epicness or triumph. The job is stressful, but if you're getting into the field then you know what you're getting into."

"I'm over here writing copy in order to boost product awareness and persuade a group of people to take whatever action we want them to take." Kihyun knows his job plays a big role, yet compared to someone who removes tumors, he feels quite small. "There's no way I could do what you do."

“Now don’t say that. It seems like your job has a lot of epicness too. Even though I do brain surgeries and you write copy, I think they both impact the world, just in different ways." 

"You really think so?"

The man nods his head. "Listen, when you hear neurosurgeon and copywriter side by side, what are you going to _think_ upon first glance is more important than the other?"

"Neurosurgeon."

"Because you're telling yourself that since neurosurgeon is in the medical field and is a complex job that it doesn't compare to what you do. However I think quite the opposite." Kihyun is intrigued by the man. He listens closely as what he is saying is pretty much true. "Just because my job title by the sound of it seems like I make more of an impact, I think our jobs are both equally important; I operate on brains while you make people think with them for part of a products' success. I think that's pretty cool."

"I guess you do have a point. Even though copy sounds easy it's not so much so considering the success of a product is in your hands even only a little." Kihyun runs his finger around the rim of his coffee cup. He's never hated his job, but there's a new outlook. It makes him feel better knowing that the copy he has written has made some pretty incredible impacts. "If the copy is good and clever, you have to be sure people are interested enough to buy the product."

"What sort of things have you written? If you tell me that you've written the copy for Goldfish crackers, I'm going to lose it."

Kihyun snorts. If he did make that he'd probably be a millionaire. "Sadly no. However it is a really good copy: the snack that smiles back." 

"Kinda makes me want to go back in there and get some Goldfish."

"That's the power of copy." Kihyun smiles, taking a sip of his drink that he's slowly neglecting. Sadly, it's not making him near sleepy, not even energized. "I've written one copy that surprisingly got a lot of attention was: smart may have the brains, but stupid has the balls. I think that one's my most favorite."

The man chokes up a laugh, covering his mouth as he looks the other way. Kihyun is glad to see it still has some kind of effect on people. 

"Okay, I was not expecting that, that was a good one." Kihyun gives himself a pat on the back. "Are you out here because you ran out of creative juice?"

"I actually wished that was the case, but no, I can't sleep."

"And you're out here chatting with a stranger drinking two things of coffee? Out of all things to consume?"

Kihyun raises his cup, smiling. "Hot chocolate, my good sir. Though what was thrown on you was coffee. And well," Kihyun stumbles on his next words. Does he come clean to say he's practically tried almost everything he can for his summer fatigue. It sounds pathetic in a way. Like his body is telling Kihyun it hates him. "I've read online that coffee can treat people's body's differently, so I thought if I was lucky, it would make me feel sleepy for once."

Kihyun receives a questioning look and he thinks he must look crazy under the eyes of a doctor. He sighs, mostly in defeat as he lowers his head on the table. 

"What is it that's the problem?"

"The summer heat. It makes it harder to sleep and gives me massive amounts of fatigue. I hate it here."

"Ah," Kihyun listens, hearing the contents of the cup shake and rattle with less ice. "What were the doctors orders?" 

"Take medication. No surprise there." He lifts up his head and makes eye contact with the man in front of him again. "You're a doctor and just in general. What do you reccomend?"

There's a chuckle. The man joins his hand together to rest his chin on. There's a faint smile that plays on his lips. It's a teasing look; eyes scanning playfully. "Interesting how you'll ask me but I honored. And well, although it's not my field of expertise, why don't you try taking a cold shower before bed?"

"Tried it."

"Loosen your nightwear?"

"In my boxers at this point."

"Bring out the fan."

"That was the first thing I've tried."

It's quiet, for thinking purposes. Kihyun takes a sip of his now cold hot chocolate, grimacing at the taste. He pops a gummy bear into his mouth to hide it, but makes it slightly worse.

"I think your body just hates you at this point."

"That's what I had feared." Kihyun frowns and lays his head on the table. More like he pouts but overall, his mood hasn't improved. "Everytime summer hits, it makes me stay awake because it's so hot. Some days are better than others, but most days I'm just unable to sleep and tired all day."

"I'll see what the other doctors say but, they'll probably tell you to take medication." 

"Another thing I have feared." 

There's another deep chuckle, and Kihyun raises his head. He reaches for two different colored gummy bears, tearing off their heads and switching them. The man watches in strange amusement. 

"I'm sure you'll find something for you. Maybe each day you have to do something differently. The heat temperature at night isn't always the same, so maybe you need to go through more extreme lengths than other nights."

"I'll try. Thanks for the insights. I'm desperate at this point that I'll start sleeping in a swimming pool."

Behind the man's head, Kihyun can see the hues of oranges and purples push the dark skies away to make room for the sun that'll slowly start to rise. He quickly pulls out his phone. It's close to six in the morning, and he needs to be at work at seven.  _ Shit. Didn't think he would be out here for this long.  _

The man turns his back and watches the horizon, a small inhale as he faces back to Kihyun.

"I should head home and get some sleep before my next shift." He pauses and looks at Kihyun sympathetically. "No offense."

"None taken. I'll probably stay up seeing that there's no way for me to fall asleep when I'm completely awake." Kihyun sighs as he gets up. He throws his hot chocolate in the bin next to him, taking a bag of gummy bears for himself in the end. 

"Hopefully you find a solution for the summer heat at night."

"If I see you out here again, I'll be sure to give you an update on my predicament." Kihyun moves to stand up and stretches his aching muscles. He fixes his fringe, runs his hand through his hair and repeats. 

"Also, nice forehead tattoo, but thank god it's only temporary." The man laughs to himself as he turns away and leaves Kihyun in question. 

_ Tattoo?  _ Kihyun touches his forehead and feels bumps against his fingertips. He frowns, pulling out his phone and turning on the selfie camera. The pattern of the table imprinted his forehead when he laid against it. A gasp leaves his lips as he rubs against it more, trying his best to remove which of course doesn't. 

Kihyun looks up to say something, but he forgets once he sees the man a far distance away.  _ Oh! _ They never even exchanged their names out of all things in a conversation. He runs around the table, jumping and waving his hands to grab his attention as he yells.

"Hey! What is your name?" The man turns around, only providing another wave as he walks down where the sun rises. 

"No. Your name! What is it?"

Despite his yell, the man doesn't turn back for a second time and continues down his path. Kihyun doesn't chase after him and decides to silently wish the other well with the rest of his day. Checking his phone that is now too low for his liking, Kihyun makes a mad dash for the convenience store to buy the high energy coffee knowing that he won't sleep now. It'll make him too wired to think which hand is his dominant one, but at least he'll be up for work.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun has his head down at work two days later. It's cold, soothing as whatever material the tables are made of give him some sort of bliss. He groans partially because he didn't get any sleep for the past two days and he forgot his wallet while running out of his house to make sure he wasn't late for work. Especially when the cafeteria had his favorite sweet and sour chicken they served only certain days; he wishes to combust. 

He's been awake for almost the whole day and the office coffee is soon wearing off. Earlier, he was running around doing all kinds of work like someone lit his ass on fire. But now that his high has died down, he's slowly feeling the regret and strain in his muscles. He groans again.

"You alright Kihyun? This has been the sixth time you've groaned in that spot in the past ten minutes." 

On Kihyun's right side sat one of his coworkers, Yerin, a girl who works in the commercial department of the company. She was awarded Best Commercial for a recent one she did and heard how happy it made Yerin, as well as gave her more opportunities to make more.

"I'm hanging in there. Slowly, and in agony. But congrats on the award that you won. It feels great to know your work has that much impact. I wish I was there to see you receive it, but time isn't on my side lately."

"Thank you!" Yerin flashes a small, turning in her chair to face him. "I was sitting there because one of my other coworkers, the one I worked together with for the copy, won an award too. I didn't even think I would win. And when they called my name, I thought it was a mistake." Yerin sniffs, wiping her nose. "And to see my name on that award, it was— it was so, so—"

For times like these is why Kihyun stores a four pack of tissues for Yerin. She cries pretty easily, but she's a nice partner to be around considering how kind and cool she is; even if she has a dirty mind that she isn't afraid of. Kihyun's brain will do the same, sometimes without thinking. 

"There, there Yerin, you did good alright." He rolls closer to her, patting her back as a few other people walk past, questioning what is going on, but they all decide not to comment. 

For the next few hours, it's uneventful on a slower day. The usual at work consists of making different types of copy to practice, drinking some coffee to fill his stomach, work on some new projects and file some of his work. Even after about three cups of the caffeinated drink, it still doesn't give him the energy he needs to have a good feeling to go home soon, besides give him a somewhat full stomach. If he doesn't watch out, the blood in his heart might flow backwards at the rate he's going.

Usually, he'd be glad to reach home, but the summer heat has told him to think otherwise. Kihyun's starting to think he should sleep in the bathtub if the desperate part of him kicks in. That is, if it even works.

Once it hits the time to go home, Kihyun is already dragging his feet down the sidewalk. He could have stated for some overtime but with his body running on only no sleep, coffee and gummy bears; he decides not. 

After getting home at about ten at night, Kihyun finds himself laying in bed staring at the ceiling or the back of his eyelids. He passes out for maybe a good two hours and wakes up at the end of midnight. He's up, tired and his skin feels hot, wet and icky. It's sweat, so he changes the sheets and tries to sleep. After about an hour of tossing and turning to find the right position to sleep, he still is awake.

Kihyun grabs some ice cubes in his fridge and rubs it on his skin. He decides to shed the shirt and pants, going for just boxers,  _ again _ . That doesn't work when he reaches the bed and once again, he's up at almost three in the morning.  _ Great. Three hours wasted. _

It's by this time that Kihyun finds himself walking the familiar streets of the night to the convenience store. He doesn't want to eat, but he figures if he eats a bunch of crap, it'll fill him up and make him pass out. Something other than coffee. Off in the distance that is slowly coming closer into view, Kihyun is lucky tonight as he sees the familiar man. This time however, his white coat is now switched out for a black one.

Two days had passed and here he was again. Kihyun didn't get  _ any  _ type of sleep like planned, but he's here to waste some more time. 

"Hey—" The man stops his greeting, eyebrows knitted as he narrows his eyes. "Looks like you didn't get enough sleep." 

"Bingo."

Kihyun zombies to the table, melting on the wired seat as he lays his head on the table; he doesn't care about it giving him another temporary tattoo. 

"Poor thing. Have you tried what we talked about?"

"Yes, yes I have." Kihyun tilts his head, left cheek about to get a tattoo treatment. "Any doctor orders?"

"Medicine." The man messes with a button on his coat sleeve. "One of my friends, Minhyuk, says he eats to fill him up until he feels tired and he goes to bed. Many others say not to eat late but honestly, I do the same too."

"Is this Minhyuk person a doctor?" 

"Orthopedic."

"Oh! A dentist?" 

If the man had a drink, it would have been spat all over Kihyun. The laugh of course doesn't go unnoticed. "You're thinking of orthodontics. Minhyuk works with joints and bones. Sometimes performing amputations."

"Amputations…" Kihyun is reminded when his hands fumbled the papers at work and then proceeded to accidentally knock off his pencil case because Yerin told him a dirty joke that caught him off guard. He wonders what he'd look like in a hospital. It's possible that Kihyun could accidentally cut an artery. 

"Aside from Minhyuk cutting limbs, did you want to join me for some three in the morning ramen noodles?" The man holds up a cup of chicken flavored microwavable ramen. Kihyun has told himself not to eat so late, but he'll make the exception. 

"Interesting transition, but wouldn't hurt I guess." Kihyun stands, halting. "The noodles wouldn't hurt I mean, not the amputations. But sure. I'll break the rules tonight."

"Aw, you make me feel special." The man sing-songs and hops from their shared table. "I'll heat these up then. Anything else I should get you?"

"I can come with. I wouldn't want you holding more items than you can. Besides, I'll be getting myself something hot to drink." Kihyun waits for the other to stand, both walking to the entrance of the convenience store. 

"And if you didn't know," Before finishing his sentence, the man hops in front of Kihyun, posing for him, showcasing his jacket and it's this that catches Kihyun's eyes. The dude is really flexible, and almost curvy. "My jacket is black. I've learned."

"Cool. Can't wait to spill some more coffee on you." 

With a total of about ten minutes, the pair make it out with a bag of things. Two, almost boiling, hot cup of noodles, drinks and some chips. They sit down laying the items on the table and spreading it out. The way cheap comfort food really made Kihyun's mouth water even though it was probably some empty calories but, they sure were good. He peels off the paper lid, pouring some hot sauce to give it a little kick.

He blows on the noodles after digging in for a forkful, making sure his body doesn't jump at the heat and spill all over the table again. Taking a bite, he slurps and an idea comes through him as he chews. 

"Okay!" Kihyun claps his hands together loudly, catching the attention of the man in front of him who is busy slurping his own noodles. "Before I forget again. What is your name? I feel like an idiot for never asking the first time we saw one another."

"Try and guess what it is. If you don't get it right, I can't tell you." The man grins, twirling some noodles onto his fork.

"Cheeky much." Kihyun slurps up some noodles after blowing on them. "But fine, I'll amuse you." He leaves his plastic fork in the cup and finishes chewing as he ponders, hard. "How many chances do I get?"

"One." An audible gasp leaves Kihyun that causes the man to laugh. "Just kidding. I'll be nice and give you four tries."

"If you were extra nice you would just tell me."

"I can add a time limit to be extra,  _ extra  _ nice."

Kihyun rolls his eyes. He folds his arms and puckers his lips as he thinks. This is going to require some hard thinking and most likely, Kihyun isn't going to get them right.

"Jisung?"

Shake of the head.  _ Damn. Strike one. _

"Alright, is it Daejung?" 

"Nope. Incorrect."

_ Strike two.  _ Kihyun only has two more chances left. Again, there was no chance. 

Kihyun taps his walnut chin as he thinks harder. "Hajoon?"

"Nope! Final one and then it's strikeout."

There's no way Kihyun can guess the name of this man; it's impossible unless he was some sort of psychic. He takes a shot out of the dark for this one, playing back with Changkyun.

"Cutie?"

The way the man's smile turned into an 'o' is comical. How his eyebrows shoot up and the tips of his ears slightly turn red. Kihyun laughs this time, bending forward into his arm to make sure he doesn't stamp his forehead again with the table.

"That was a good one; you caught me off guard there." The man chuckles as he looks down at his hands that sit in his lap. It makes Kihyun's heart trip a few beats. "Okay, I'll give you that one then."

_ Yes! Homerun for Kihyun.  _

"Changkyun. Im Changkyun." 

"Nice to meet you Dr. Im. I'm Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun."

The man with finally a name tilts his head. "Doctor? Wasn't expecting you to adress me so formally." 

"I mean, you are a doctor so I at least should give you some respect. You didn't earn that title for nothing."

"Thank you. I was ready for you to go brutal on me in trying to guess your name. Glad that we settled that."

"I was going to do something of the sort but, I'll be kind and save us the time." Kihyun goes back to his noodle before the cold air takes it from him. Still hot and steamy mixed with hot sauce; perfect. The broth makes such a perfect taste for drinking, soothes his throat. "Cute face and cute name." 

Changkyun this time around is the messy one, choking on his noodles and in a flash, Kihyun leans over to rub his arms and pat his back. 

"Sorry, that sort of slipped out of my mind." Kihyun apologizes. 

After Changkyun calms down, rubbing a hand to his chest, he speaks. 

"I don't mind you calling me cute, feel free to do so cause I love me some attention from an equally attractive man, but warn me a little."

Kihyun chokes on air, feeling like his cheeks heat up more than the summer night heat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For the next three weeks, it becomes a thing for Kihyun to visit the convenience store whenever he can't sleep whether it's every other day or every other two days. There were times where Changkyun wasn't there which never bothered Kihyun because he would instead pick up his lunch for work in advance. 

In the span of the time spent together, they've grown closer and mostly eating ramen and pepperoni hot pockets. Everyday Kihyun learned more and more about Changkyun: where he was born to who was in his family and friend to places he's been to and things he dislikes and likes. Changkyun was a cutie, totally Kihyun's type and the more he spent time with him, the more Kihyun let Changkyun know how much he liked him.

After about another week and a half was when they began to get a little more touchy. Kihyun could also sense the attraction from Changkyun as well. It was his eyes and lips and even the air. Teasing each other here and there. Just the other day, Changkyun would feed Kihyun some gummy bears, letting his fingers swipe against Kihyun's lips. Not to mention, Kihyun would rile Changkyun up, but eating different kinds of snacks and moaning after a certain bite. While the chips that had more powder did taste good, he would emphasize a little more to get the other attention. 

Taki's seemed to be the best for Kihyun. Changkyun wasn't a type for spicy foods, but Kihyun showed his gratitude towards the delicious spicy goodness by licking off the powder before eating. It was a habit he picked up from one of his friends, and now he uses it to his advantage. The sight of course was lewd but Kihyun couldn't help himself even if he hadn't been attracted to Changkyun. 

Tonight, Kihyun is once again outside after a few days of hot sleepless nights. He sees the familiar figure that beats him there every time they meet up. Changkyun notices after a while, waving happily with a huge grin on his face. 

"Kihyun!" 

"Changkyun!" There was a bag in front of Changkyun this time that sat on the table. Kihyun assumed it to be food because the hungry part of his brain was of course,  _ really  _ hungry. He sits down once he gets close enough and folds his arms in front of him. "Whatcha got there cutie?"  _ Yes, it was common now to call one another cutie after Kihyun's "slip up". _

Changkyun digs into the bag, pulling out a box that is surprisingly still steaming from the corner. The smell is what Kihyun recognizes to be meat, and already Kihyun can feel his stomach rumble with excitement. 

"Philly Cheesesteaks!" He hands one to Kihyun, and without hesitation Kihyun's impatient grabby hands do their job and well, grab. "Minhyuk told me about this place and he gave me one today and oh my god you had to try these."

"Did you already heat them up? They're so hot."

"Of course I did! Even if I didn't, they still taste delectable cold too."

Opening the box has steam hit Kihyun's face and the smell wacks him with an aroma that makes Kihyun's mouth water. The cheese drizzled over the meat with lettuce to balance out the meaty taste. Changkyun is his savior. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry if I get messy with this because I will  _ devour _ it."

Changkyun chuckles, already is taking a bite. Kihyun licks lips and grabs his sandwich, taking a big bite that fills his cheeks up. After eating ramen noodles and whatever he whips up at home, the sandwich tastes like something he would have at the gates of heaven. He moans as everything melts in his mouth, this time it was an accident.

Kihyun licks his lips, eyes trailing back to Changkyun in order to speak until he notices the gaze that's present. It's trained on Kihyun's lips, so he licks them again to gain whatever reaction Changkyun lets out. He watches as Changkyun licks his own lips, subtly, tucking it into my mouth. Kihyun puckers his lips which is what seems to knock Changkyun's brain back into the universe as he quickly looks up and into Kihyun's eyes. 

"You want something more than your sandwich there Changkyun?" 

"No. I mean, I wasn't staring. I was only looking," Changkyun clumsily takes another bite,  _ a big one _ . He's avoiding the question and doesn't meet Kihyun's eyes anymore which Kihyun finds so amusing. 

"Seems like somebody is guilty." Kihyun smirks, taking another and making sure he pulls the melty cheese almost seductively, wrapping it around his finger and licking it up. It makes Changkyun stop eating and Kihyun has him like a piece of prey. "Enjoying the view again Changkyun?"

Changkyun blinks rapidly. "I'm just keeping mannered eye contact while you're speaking. I have no idea what you mean."

"I see." 

"I was looking at your eyes because politeness is key. And as the professional man I am, I'm giving you my respect." 

"Mhm. I'm listening." Kihyun lets Changkyun trail on as he smiles back in adornment. It's cute the way Changkyun acts. Sometimes he forgets that Changkyun is younger than him. 

As Changkyun spews out nonsense at this point, Kihyun appreciates Changkyun's existence. The way he spends his time so early in the mornings and chats about whatever from his job to interests and questions about Kihyun's own life. Kihyun finds it cute how concerned Changkyun can get when he finds out that Kihyun still hasn't been able to get the sleep he needs and is always coming up with new ways to help him. Even though Changkyun can be teasing, he's always attentive and considerate. 

The way Changkyun's cheeks get flushed in embarrassment, and other times he'll be just as teasing as Kihyun. 

"Hey, I know you're not listening." Changkyun narrows his eyes playfully. "What are you thinking about that has you so interested?"

"I'm not sure; I was too busy looking at you."

Changkyun smiles, raising an eyebrow as he looks back at Kihyun. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Do you want me to flirt with you?" Kihyun leans closer, tilting his head slightly up as he looks at Changkyun with a gaze that leaves no more room for questions. Kihyun knows the other can feel the strong energy in the air, there was no way to not notice.

"My pulse and temperature just spiked. You’re going to have to go easy on me." 

"Hehe, sometimes I can't help myself. You're way too adorable." Kihyun takes a bite of sandwich, chuckling to himself. He watches as Changkyun puts his sandwich down. Chewing, Kihyun keeps his eyes trained on Changkyun who rapidly bite his sandwich in once again, cute embarrassment.

"You better watch it. I'll get you back." Changkyun mumbles. 

Time passes as they finish eating and work on more conversation. They drink some water after ending a great meal. Kihyun watches Changkyun gaze at something far in the distance, and he appreciates the side view given to him. The night is still warm and there's something that makes Kihyun want to take the initiative. For these past days that he's known Changkyun, he can't help but feel enamored with him.

Kihyun whispers, not too low but in a small excitement as he catches the attention of the other.

"Hey, hey. If I was a surgeon, what kind do you think I would be?"

"Let me see." Changkyun reaches out to hold Kihyun's hands. "I think your hands wouldn't be bad for surgery. They're long and seem steady. You have piano fingers." Changkyun examines, running his fingers across the knuckles and palms. Kihyun loves how soft the other's hands feel and how gentle they are. "Ever heard of the game Operation? Usually people who are good at that board game have steady hands." 

Kihyun stares at Changkyun who is still too busy looking at Kihyun's hand. The touch makes him grow wild, his chest rising prominently. 

"I want to kiss you. Can I?" Kihyun inches forward and leans over their shared table as he tightens his grip on Changkyun. He has his head tilted, ready in case Changkyun says yes. He hopes he does. 

Changkyun looks up and meets halfway, stopping before he places his lips on Kihyun. The way Kihyun's eyes flutter close as warmth spreads on his lips is blissful. He presses closer, feeling Changkyun's hand come up and hold his neck ever so gently. The feeling Kihyun gets from the kiss is so light like he's floating on a cloud, soft and smooth. It's not the same as those that the movies depict. It's more passionate and meaningful; something that Kihyun would want from Changkyun rather than mimic what the movie stars share.

Kihyun angles his head, hands cupping Changkyun's cheeks as he runs his thumbs across the soft, squishy skin. He's so smooth, Kihyun wants to touch him more. For a split second, a second too long for Kihyun's liking, he pulls away, only to jog around the table as Changkyun begins to stand. Capturing Changkyun's lips again and wrapping his arms around his neck, the action makes Changkyun stumble back a few steps, but steadies himself by circling his arms around Kihyun. It makes Kihyun smile against their lips.  _ Yeah, this feels right.  _

The way he can feel himself within Changkyun's arms and how gentle his hold is and the lips pressed against his ever so breathtakingly; it makes Kihyun lightheaded but in a good way. As weird as it might sound, Kihyun feels like he's about to lift up his leg leaning in this kiss because he is so ecstatic. Yet, he wants more. All the feelings he'd been holding makes his chest ache as he his hands grip at Changkyun's coat, pulling him close.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Kihyun whispers once they part. His heart beats loudly in his ears, waiting for a response. 

"Lucky for the both of us, today's my off day." 

Kihyun smiles. Quickly leaving their hangout spot for Kihyun's apartment, hands holding as they make their way down the sidewalk. The warm night for once doesn't seem so bad to Kihyun.

They stumble into Kihyun's apartment minutes later, locking the door behind them and Changkyun takes off his shoes. Kihyun can't wait however; socks will work around his house. He moves quickly to grab Changkyun's cheeks and kiss him like no tomorrow. Knowing one another for like a month, Kihyun can't think right now, he's surprised to be so infatuated with Changkyun. His aura is captivating and welcoming, so warm and comforting. 

"Room. I want us in the bedroom. Naked."

"How forward of you." Changkyun laughs, pressing his lips against Kihyun in a feverish manner. "Lead the way sweetheart."

Wasting no more time, Kihyun smiles as he grabs Changkyun by the hand and leads him to the bedroom he considers his own prison at the moment. Yet tonight, Kihyun plans to forget about the summer heat and focus on the heat that's bubbling within the both of them consisting of lust. He feels giddy, something he hasn't felt in such a long time since the fatigue started. 

Kihyun throws the both of them onto his bed, bouncing against the squeaky springs as he reconnects their lips. Changkyun is just so addicting; Kihyun is drawn to him like a magnet. He wants to drown in this moment of captivation as it's harder to restrain himself. The feeling is an unbearable longing. 

The way Changkyun's hands sneak their way under Kihyun's sweater and run a ticklish yet massaging sensation. He wants to laugh and moan at the same time, smiling against Changkyun's mouth as Kihyun holds in a giggle. The hold around him feels perfect: not too tight, yet not too loose; it feels perfect to him. 

"I would give you a strip show, but I want you so bad I'm so close to having us do it with our clothes on."

"There's always next time." Changkyun watches Kihyun take off his shirt. "But you know," Changkyun starts, watching as Kihyun does in the end do a quick strip show on top of him. "What we both have in mind is going to make us hot and sweaty. Are you ready for more fatigue that this night will give you?"

"I'll take my chances. Off." Kihyun removes Changkyun's shirt, kissing him once his face comes into view and throws the shirt somewhere in the room. There's a small crash of items falling to the floor and they both look to the source of the noise.

"You threw my shirt onto your table and knocked off whatever was on it."

Kihyun shrugs, moving to capture Changkyun's lips. "At least it wasn't my lamp. That was a gift."

Kihyun unbuckles Changkyun's pants, sliding them off in one motion. The action pulls Changkyun down a bit and almost off the bed. They snort; laughing. It was as if a comet was about to hit earth and had no more time in the world.  _ They had time though; all the time they could need for tonight.  _ And in Kihyun's mind, that means he could kiss Changkyun longer, could press his lips against him some more and make sure each part of Changkyun is covered with absolute affection. He wants to take his time.

Feeling Changkyun wrap his arms around Kihyun's neck to play with his hair as he kisses him and what is shared between them is slow, lingering and dreamy. This felt right. Before, Kihyun felt such lust towards Changkyun; he wanted to ravish him. Yet, that thought is gone once he's in the bedroom sharing such intimate and revealing parts. The atmosphere changed from  _ 'I want you now' _ to  _ 'Let me care for you'.  _

Gently, Kihyun runs his nails against Changkyun's arms, up and down, drawing circles here and there. One touch and the intoxication is addicting. He pulls away to get himself lost into Changkyun's eyes, almost asking himself if this was really happening. Questioning, making sure with Changkyun that what they were doing was real. 

"Are you going to tell me how cute I am some more with all that staring." 

Kihyun lets out a small laugh knowing how correct he is, planting his face into Changkyun's shoulder as he leaves delicate and sensual kisses that Kihyun knows that Changkyun's skin will be marked, he takes in his scent. It's pleasant like how a nice cup of coffee feels to Kihyun; warm and slightly sweet. An aroma of something similar to freshly done laundry or the nice smell fresh from the shower. It was clean, and Kihyun finds himself nuzzling against Changkyun's neck to capture it some more. Now that he's so close, all his senses seem to be on alert.

Changkyun laughs, a deep rumble he feels against the arch of his neck. Whenever they're always together they never stop their laughter, and Kihyun liked that. The summer heat was hell for Kihyun but Changkyun made it better. This summer blossomed into something more; a different flower growing upon others; standing out.

Kihyun leaves a peck on Changkyun's lips before lowering his body to press one against Changkyun's boxers. Above him comes a loud, sharp intake of breath as if he sucked out all the oxygen in the room.

"Hm, more, Baby." Changkyun whispers, his voice deeper and desperate. 

Kihyun makes a reminder to have Changkyun say baby once again and have it repeat; for science and personal reasons. 

In an instant, Kihyun feels a hand grab his fringe, pulling it back to mostly probably get a better view of his face. He pulls down Changkyun's boxers, his dick coming into view, pleading just like it's owner. Lowering a little further does his tongue make contact, earning a jolt from below and Kihyun licks from the base to the tip.

Using one hand to hold Changkyun's hip in place, Kihyun's other hand goes to wrap his fingers around Changkyun's dick to better his angle. Slowly, he strokes Changkyun, seeing what he likes and what parts make him most sensitive. Kihyun watches as Changkyun's legs slide against the sheet, his other hand gripping them in a bunch. 

"If you make the fitting sheet come off, I'll stop what I'm doing to make you fix it." Kihyun jokes, running a thumb against the tip. Changkyun groans, his head thrashing. 

A few strokes more and Kihyun wraps his lips around the tip, sucking and his tongue swirls. It's either been too long or that he hasn't sucked much dick but, the feeling is new, experimenting with what he can do. He pulls off, his lips already wet. Wrapping his lips around the tip again, Kihyun pushes more of Changkyun into him, hollowing his cheeks, his mouth feeling so full. Changkyun moans, tugging at Kihyun's hair while his hips are being restricted from bucking any further. 

Kihyun doesn't go all the way down. He sucks halfway and back up to swirl around the tip, giving it attention. The next trip down Kihyun sucks until his nose touches the pubic hair, leaving his mouth there as he feels Changkyun at the back of his throat.

_ "Holy hell Kihyun."  _ Changkyun gasps, the hand that was gripping the sheets flying to his head to push away his own bangs. Kihyun sucks back up after a few seconds, pulling off to catch his breath and stroke Changkyun some more as he leaves small kisses at the tip. 

Changkyun looks so beautiful (when does he never though). Lips pink and glossy, kissable like his perky nipples that also look too tempting. His moans are musical, pleasant and surprisingly high for how deep his voice was. His body was like a work of art as if God took his time creating him. Changkyun was just Changkyun; the only Changkyun in the world. He was like a star amongst all the others in the universe, so different from the rest.

And like a cat, Changkyun's back arches when Kihyun speeds up his hand. 

Kihyun builds up some more saliva and slides down to take Changkyun in again, moaning when his hand becomes loose and feeling Changkyun thrust into his mouth. It was a foreign feel; a little jarring, but enjoyable. Kihyun sucks down to his now usual spot at the base and gradually creates a rhythm at that spot. His goal wasn't to go fast as he wanted the experience to be enjoyable. 

_ "Kihyun–" _ Changkyun's dick hits the back of Kihyun's mouth again as his hips raise. A whine coming from Kihyun and he feels the fingertips caress his cheek apologetically. In response he runs his fingers against Changkyun's thigh, slowly spreading him more and massaging the skin, continuing to suck. 

Changkyun hisses, letting go of Kihyun's hair to run his hand through the locks and adjust his grip. Kihyun looks up into his eyes, fingers grazing Changkyun's balls and he thinks Changkyun is seeing stars with the way he lets out a dry moan, his eyes closing shut.

"Wait, wait. I don't want to come just yet." 

Pulling off, Kihyun licks his lips as he tugs a smile. He continues stroking, his other hands massaging and making sure he doesn't neglect Changkyun's balls. "Nothing wrong with that. I have all night, you have all night. Seems like tonight's our night to have all the fun we want." Saying this, Kihyun tugs a little tighter, harder, smiling when Changkyun lets out a drawn out moan. 

"Mhm, Kihyun stop teasing. My heart rate is skewing because my catecholamine levels are out of control right now and I blame you for getting me so worked up." Changkyun exhales some medical talk, too focused on Kihyun's hand. "I feel like a volcano about to explode." 

If Kihyun wanted to play smart, he responds in his head with a  _ 'Guess you'll be erupting twice today' _ , but he decides to just smile and chuckle, responding with:

"Aw, I was just getting to the best part."

Changkyun's face twists, a mix of confusion and arousal. Kihyun's mouth wants to go back to sucking instead of chatting. "I thought this was one of many best parts." Sitting up, Changkyun's hand sadly stops Kihyun from stroking, fingers entwined with Kihyun's sticky ones, pulling him up. 

In one swift movement like some martial arts move, Kihyun finds himself with his back on the mattress, bouncing lightly as he's once again faced with Changkyun's orbs. He's caged in by the arms, straddled by the legs as he feels Changkyun's dick rub and brush against his. It's tenuous, but the electricity runs through him at blistering speed. 

Kihyun moans, his hands finding a comfortable spot on Changkyun's arm and grips them as he feels the rubbing against him. It's exhilarating how one touch could be so impactful even though it can be the slightest, feathering touch. There's a smirk on Changkyun's face as he reaches out to rub against Kihyun's nipples.  _ Fuck. That feels like it's almost too much already.  _

Kihyun cries out as fingers tug and pinch on the buds. It was as if he'd been receiving too much, yet too little; he wanted more, but also felt he had enough. His mind couldn't decide, but Kihyun's body would respond to each touch as he arched his back, gripped the sheets to his hair to Changkyun's arms and hair. Anything within his direction was a target to grab as Changkyun leaned down to suck on a nipple. 

While Changkyun's tongue feels magical across Kihyun's skin, he can't comprehend how Changkyun's fingers dance across his body. His dexterity was on another level where it tightens Kihyun's stomach into a knot. It had to be the doctors' skill; the precision of where to touch Kihyun had him seeing white and his dick twitch with even more anticipation. 

Changkyun doesn't hesitate to drop his trophy of a hand to Kihyun's asshole, rubbing the area in small circles.  _ Shit…  _ He might come from  _ just  _ that alone. Kihyun wonders what it is that has him so sensitive (other than Changkyun's hands of glory). Was it the thrill of it all? Could it have been how long it's been since he had something like this? Or could it be because it was Changkyun and the way he had Kihyun so infatuated. It may be one of those or all of them. What it was though, Kihyun wasn't complaining. More like questioning to vocalize what he wants more given to him. He's never been  _ this  _ sensitive to the point where he feels as if he was about to melt into the mattress. Kihyun was Jello and pudding right now in Changkyun's hand by the way he's wigging against his ministrations.

There's a hard gasp from Kihyun when he feels the tip of Changkyun's finger enter and his thumb takes the lead to rub against the area of his asshole. Kihyun was going to lose his mind; mushy brain and jelly body. From Changkyun's lips on his chest that mark him up to the finger that teased what he wanted most. Forget about seeing stars; Kihyun was seeing, and whole solar system, and most likely the big bang when he's finished.

"You sound so pretty Kihyun. I want to hear more of you…" Changkyun uses his free hand to Kihyun's dick by touching the tip then stopping his movement and repeats. It makes Kihyun grow impatient and an annoyed sigh leaves his lips. Another lick against his hard nipple gets him squirming some more.

"I thought you told me…" Kihyun tries catching his breath, only almost biting his tongue when Changkyun's fingertip wiggles inside him.  _ Fuck he needs more. He's about to go crazy.  _ "That… no more teasing… you tease…" Changkyun wasn't lying when he'd get him back.

Changkyun let's out his usual giggle and repeats his little shit actions. "Sorry baby, I just couldn't help myself."

_ Baby. He said it again.  _ Kihyun is going to tattoo that onto his forehead.

Kihyun whines as he grasps below and between his legs to push Changkyun's hand further in, wanting to feel more of him. Of course, his fingers weren't enough but while they're there Changkyun better move them. Through Kihyun's half-lidded eyes he can make out a smirk but the fingers stay in place. It's there, so close, too close but not where he wants them but they're also  _ just right there.  _ He's on the edge and knows he can barely stand it as his fingers claw into the sheets. His body keeps getting hotter, more than what the summer night heat tortures him with. There is another playful swipe of the thumb at the top of Kihyun's dick and he swears he almost screams.

He bites his lip, a little too hard than he would have liked, but that's lost in his mind as Kihyun feels Changkyun lick his entrance, lubricating the rest of his fingers.  _ Jesus. Christ. Save him; he's seeing the light too soon.  _ Kihyun shivers and does so even more when he takes a peek below, locking eyes with Changkyun whose tongue is longer than Kihyun could ever imagined.  _ It's so erotic; the sight is overwhelming.  _ And when Changkyun inches his fingers in a little more, Kihyun loses it.

"Chang-  _ Ah!  _ Fuck—" Kihyun cuts himself off as he whimpers when Changkyun pulls off.  _ Fucking ass.  _ He can't take it anymore. Kihyun is too riled up and he's about to come. No more teasing. "Changkyun;  _ please.  _ I need you now."

"Hm~ I'm not sure yet." Changkyun's expert fingers continue forward, then back, and then forward again and slowly work a rhythm to prepare him.  _ It's still not enough.  _

"Ah! I'm going to–" Kihyun's knees grow weak and his eyes almost begin to tingle. He reaches to his nightstand and messily opens the drawer, almost pulling the knob off. He shuffles through the useless items and grabs his lube, tossing it in Changkyun's line of sight.

There's a pause, and there's no talking for a few seconds but Changkyun doesn't stop the slow thrusts of his finger.

"So we're not going to talk about the dildo in that drawer?"

Kihyun groans for two obvious reasons. "Changkyun  _ please!!"  _ And Kihyun begs, for two more obvious reasons. 

"What's the magic words?" Changkyun inserts another finger and Kihyun cries, his nails lightly scratching his thighs.  _ God it feels so good, but he wants more.  _ Changkyun's fingers move inside him faster, rubbing against his walls. 

"I just said them.  _ Kyunnie please. I–  _ I need more of you."

"Fine, because you deserve it for not being able to sleep practically this whole month." Changkyun coos at Kihyun's pouty face and his cute lips. Kihyun already had enough going on for him; any more and he'd pass out. Kihyun isn't religious, but he looks towards the ceiling and thanks whatever magical being or divine force is above. 

Changkyun's face comes back into Kihyun's view and he feels such delicate lips against his. Coldness surrounds Kihyun's lower half as he feels the lube against his skin; he shivers. It's cold, but feels the tip of Changkyun's dick line-up with his ass and Kihyun forgets how to speak for a moment. 

"Yes." Kihyun speaks up first before Changkyun even questions. With a deep chuckle, he enters and Kihyun fucking ascends as he slowly feels each inch fill him up.  _ Oh God.  _ His eyes flutter close and stretches his neck as he arches his body, almost as if his soul was being taken away from it.  _ Spoiler alert: it was.  _

Changkyun groans, and both of them are already on the edge. Kihyun catches his breath, feeling so full and already his nails hold onto Changkyun's back. He knows he'll break by the end of this. 

With an affirmation to move, Changkyun pulls back to thrust back and Kihyun trembles a moan, loudly to the point he feels it bounce off the walls. Changkyun slowly started working a steady rhythm, hands holding onto Kihyun's hips with eyes losing themselves into one another's expression of pleasure that they're giving to each other. The way Changkyun looks at Kihyun has his chest tightening like how his stomach was doing the same. How his hips grind against him and reaching all the delicious spaces that puts Kihyun on the moon. 

So dizzy. The room spins when Kihyun's eyes move from Changkyun's face to the ceiling as the pace picks up and his core feels like a forest fire, burning uncontrollably. His body is trembling, hands trying to find purchase, but also use them for something like playing with a strand of hair or to touch something on Changkyun's body, but Kihyun's brains can't work. 

"Ah– that's!! Changkyun  _ Ah _ !!–  _ Fuck– _ I'm—" Sentences are non-existent, incomplete. He kisses Changkyun, messy, nose rubbing against one another here and there and Kihyun feels saliva drip from his mouth, but he doesn't care. Each thrust throws Kihyun into pure ecstasy as a waterfall of cries and moans spill. All his senses make Kihyun go crazy as Changkyun's sweet scent and touch reminds him how real he is and how his lips taste to the way Changkyun looks under the dim light from the window.  _ It's happening, this is it.  _ Kihyun feels as if this is a fever dream.

Working up speed, Kihyun's cheap bed creaks after every move, background noise that's under both of their cries. The sounds of skin slapping skin echoes around the room as Changkyun hits a spot that has Kihyun repeatedly screaming for Changkyun to not stop. Kihyun moves his legs to wrap around his waist, the slight change in movement hits it right on the bullseye.

" _ There!! _ " Kihyun pulls away from Changkyun's lips again to remind him, repeating once again as Changkyun continues hitting that one spot that makes Kihyun almost lose control.  _ God he's so close.  _

Hands clumsily clutch onto Changkyun's arm as his hands are busy still gripping Kihyun's hips. There's no way he can last anymore as a fog starts to sneak in and Changkyun drops his head low, his deep aphrodisiac voice fills Kihyun's ears.

" _ Ki— Kihyun… _ " 

"I'm coming.  _ Ah– Changkyun _ I'm coming." Kihyun pants, whimpering as he feels himself there at the top. The speed is up picked and everything happens too fast to comprehend. His stomach tightens and the bed stops creaking but the loud moan that Kihyun let's out along with Changkyun continue as there's one final trust; coming. 

For a full minute, Kihyun catches his breath as well as his brain. His head feels fuzzy, but a good kind of funny? Kihyun thinks he's too out of it to really think and he reaches out to Changkyun, pulling him to his chest. Their rapid heartbeats haven't slowed, but time stops for them it seems. 

Something bubbles within Kihyun as he laughs, his arms tightening around Changkyun's bare body and nuzzles the top of his head. Changkyun follows, his giggle leaving his lips and his hands fall onto Kihyun's shoulders. They stay like that, and soon, for once actually, Kihyun's eyes feel droopy. They close, fighting to keep open but in the end, his muscles and head is telling him to succumb. And so he does.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Kihyun wakes up in the morning, he feels great; greater than great. He feels in a state of bliss and basks in the afterglow of last night. For once, Kihyun feels fully rested than he's ever been during the summer. It's a feeling almost unrecognizable by how long it's been and he hopes it continues this way. 

His eyes are already adjusted by Changkyun's body blocking the window from sunlight hitting his face. Kihyun is met with his sleeping body that's clutching to the sheets and blankets to keep his still naked figure warm. Somehow in their sleep they must have separated from their small cuddle, but he's still so close that he doesn't care. Biting his lip, Kihyun contemplates if he should kiss Changkyun good morning. Or to make a huge breakfast in bed for him. 

Kihyun decides to poke Changkyun's nose. Soft n' cute. He smiles, trying not to laugh and he leans in to rub his nose against Changkyun's. He successfully does, but there's a pressure against his lips, and he pulls back in embarrassment. 

"I was waiting for you to do something. I was trying hard to not to blink behind my eyelids." 

Changkyun's morning voice hits Kihyun to the point he almost falls off the bed.  _ Fuck that's sexy.  _ Changkyun shuffles closer, and Kihyun feels his wrap wrap around his waist. "Seemed like you had a good night."

"Great night. You and I got to play bored games and me finally having a great night's sleep." 

Changkyun laughs. "Bored games? Hoping it's two players every time then." Kihyun smacks Changkyun's arm playfully but it makes Kihyun smile. "I'm glad you got to sleep. You're glowing."

"I actually haven't slept so well in ages. Can we go another round so I can sleep some more after we're done?"

"I guess you just needed some  _ stimulation _ ."

  
  


Kihyun thinks, carefully. Actually… 

"I think what I needed in my life was a Changkyun." 

It's not even three in the morning, and Kihyun still manages to catch Changkyun flustered. From now on, Kihyun's summers will be better, he feels it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading!!!  
> All your comments and kudos mean a lot, thank you so much!!!


End file.
